When things go wrong
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: Kenzie has do to deal with a lot of things, drunk friends, berserker mice, and just about everything in between.


Kenzie generally thought himself as the calm, patient one of the group. He rarely allowed himself to be overcome with emotions such as anger or hate. But when you've got a reckless swordmouse as a best friend, an battle hardened legend that was supposed to be dead,a redfur that followed said legend's steps like a guide to a maze, and a ladymouse that could win any argument with a few stones could push any mouse to the edge.

Even him.

Now granted, these mice were usually nice, respectful animals, but when Gwendolyn decided that they needed time to regain their strength after midnight's betrayal of the guard what does she do?

Send them to Barkstone of course. While he had no doubts in his mind that Gwendolyn had nothing but their best interests at heart when she said that they all needed a chance to wind down after the battle against midnight and his army, that, and she also wanted him to give a message to the Mayor may have something to do with it. But Kenzie doubted that Gwendolyn, despite her knack of knowing things, knew that Saxon had a almost obsessive love of this certain ale the local barkeep sold.

Which, in turn, might explain why he was carrying his dunked friend down to the inn with Sadie.

"-Hic- Whsh the worlsh sphsing?" The heavily drunk Saxon asked to his greyfur friend. Kenzie allowed his friend one more "hic" before answering to the best of his abilities.

"Because it is." The answer would've made no sense to a sober mouse, but then again, Saxon wasn't sober.

"-Hic- okish." And that was that. Sadie raised a brow at her fellow guard mice.

"Where'd Celanawe and Lieam run off to?" Sadie asked.

"They went to go get us rooms at the inn."

"Oh." Sadie put a paw to her chin,"How much ale did Celanawe have?"

It was Kenzie's turn to raise a brow, "A few pints. Why?"

Sadie shrugged, "It's just that, a drunken Celanawe...

* * *

"What did you mean there's only one room?"

SMASH!

* * *

"Is a dangerous Celanawe."

Kenzie dismissed the notion with a shrug, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Sadie nodded to this.

"You're probably right."

Saxon suddenly piped up, "Chairsh."

Kenzie managed to get out a "What?" Before a chair blew though the window of the Inn they were supposed to be staying at.

"What the heck?" Both sober guard mice said, then Saxon said, "Cheesesthicks." Before passing out. This line caused Kenzie to blink for a minute before deciding it be better to investigate what caused the chair to test itself to see whether or not it could fly. Leaving Sadie to take the drooling Saxon, the tall greyfur went into the Inn was tempted to walk right back out.

The lobby was in complete and utter chaos, the main desk was chopped in half, Lieam was lying in a near broken couch that was about ready to fall under it's own weight, and sounds of violence were coming from the next room over. Checking the younger guard,as Kenzie finished wrapping a cloth around the side of Lieam's head that had a rather large bump.

"Are you with the oldfur?" A young tan mouse, who Kenzie guessed worked here poked his head out of a broken door.

Choosing to ignore this rather unanswerable question, Kenzie asked a few of his own, "What happened here?"

"A oldfur came in with that younger redfur," He pointed to Lieam, "When the Innkeeper told him that there was only room left he flew into a frenzy." The mouse shuddered at the recent events. Seeing as how Kenzie would not get anything out of the worker that wouldn't lead himself to be the one questioned. Telling the mouse to stay where he was, the guard mouse took hold of his staff and proceeded into the next room.

* * *

The only mouse standing in that room was Celanawe, there was a group of mice strewn across the floor with either ugly gashes upon their chest or rather painful looking bruises and various areas. Thankful, none were dead, while some would definitely need to see a healer, most would walk in a few hours or less. Turning his attention to the black axe, Kenzie summoned all the courage he could muster, while he was a guard mouse, fighting was never his specialty.

Thinking was.

Planning was.

Going up against a former guard mouse that's fought back weasel armies, giant black colossus, and had taken out a room full of mice while drunk?

Not so much.

Thankfully for Kenzie, something must have been looking out for the tall greyfur. As soon as he took a few steps into the room, Celanawe fell over from either the earlier ale, the fight, or both. Choosing to ignore his mumbles about somemouse named "Jerry." Whoever or whatever decided to stop Celanawe from beating the snot out of Kenzie had also decided that it would a fun idea to have Lieam wake up from his pain induced slumber just as his fellow guard mouse dragged the veteran mouse into the lobby.

"Kenzie? What...what happened?" Lieam asked as he rubbed his bandaged head.

"Um, a group of thugs came in and tried to steal the inn's money." Kenzie lied, he didn't want his young friend to know that Celanawe started the fight.

"Are you...sure? I... remember...something about... a room? And Celanawe was...screaming about...something." Lieam tired to put the pieces together, but ultimately gave up with a shake of his head.

"Do not worry about it." Kenzie said with a reassuring smile. Managing to heft the Black Axe onto his shoulders into a piggy back fashion, Kenzie walked back outside.

* * *

The crisp night air filled the greyfur's face like a bucket of cold water. Kenzie allowed himself a small smile, he always liked the night, it was always calm and quiet. When he wasn't in open country or on patrol, Kenzie always went out for a breath of fresh air. He wouldn't have minded a few more seconds worth of peace, but fate never seems to allow him said peace, as shown when Sadie walked over to him with an bloodied sling with a stone in it.

"What happened?" Kenzie asked in alarm, he noticed that the ladymouse also had several more spots of blood, but none of it seemed to come from her, in fact, it looked like...it...came...from...somewhere...else.

"Let me guess, a mouse tired to consort you." Kenzie said without a doubt. This wasn't new to him or Sadie, most male mice are often lulled by her looks, not that Kenzie could blame them. Sadie did look remarkably beautiful in the night. Or day. Aw heck she could beautiful anytime. And the way her shone with determination that rivaled even Celanawe's. And her figure was-

Kenzie blinked, just what in heck did he just think? Did he just? Oh no, no no no. No way. Not a chance.

"Kenzie? Are you alight?" And the way her voice rang sweeter then anything he could think of. It was to die for.

Kenzie punched himself as hard as he could, there was no way he would fall for her. Not now at least.

He nodded, "Yes I'm fine." A little bit too hasty on his part, but Sadie seemed satisfied.

She noticed the bump on Lieam's head, "Oh! Are you hurt?" Sadie asked with concern. Out of all the mice in the guard, Lieam was the one she bonded with the quickest. Perhaps to the fact they both know the feeling of loneliness so well and wish to avoid it as long as they could.

"I'm fine Sadie." Lieam grunted. Kenzie noted that he was becoming more like Celanawe with each passing day. Often at times speaking in grunts or short sentences.

"Are you sure?" Sadie asked.

"Yes." Lieam rolled his eyes, she was like a sister to him, but sometimes she was just too much for one mouse to handle.

Sadie looked at him with privy eyes before turning to Kenzie,"Isabel came by while you were inside."

Kenzie raised a brow,"I thought you were..."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "It was on Saxon cloak." She held a small letter that had Gwendolyn's personal stamp on it. Sighing, Kenzie started off towards the gates when he was stopped by Sadie,"Where are you going?"

Kenzie gave a blank answer."Lockhaven."

"Shouldn't we go to our rooms first?"

Kenzie turned and gave her a look that said,"We'd be safer in a hornet's nest." And with that, Kenzie went back towards the town gates, after what he'd just went though, staying at an broken down inn and trying to explain that to Sadie, the mice that Celanawe had cut, and just about everyone in Barkstone was not something he was going to do if he could avoid it.

Other then that?

It was a wonderful life.

* * *

**Now I think I did this right. Anyways, if you do happen to stumble across this, review and don't flame me. This streak is already burnt to a crisp.**

**See? *****holds up extra crispy streak.* So apart from burnt food, is anyone actually going to review this fic? I mean there's only one another fanfiction in mouse guard fandom. **

******Oh well, alls well that ends well.**

******Bye!**

******Oh yeah, David ****Petersen ********owns mouse guard and it's characters. They do not belong to me.  
**


End file.
